herofandomcom-20200223-history
Katheryn Cryer
Katheryn Cryer is one of the main protagonists and heroines of the soap opera "the haves and the have nots". Katheryn Cryer is Jim's very intuitive, pessimistic, malcontent, and furtive wife and the mother of Wyatt and Amanda, who rules her house with an iron fist. An heiress, Katheryn was born into one of Savannah's oldest and wealthiest families, considered to be old-money (her father was also revealed to be an alcoholic during an argument with Jim). She always has some idea of what's going on without things being directly revealed to her, especially with regards to her close friends and family. At the same time, Katheryn doesn't always present herself as being aware of certain hidden matters due to having a lot of ulterior motives. As an example, she once secretly revealed to Hanna that she only remains married to Jim as part of one big scheme to make his life more miserable. She well understands that her family and she herself keep a lot of secrets from one another. Katheryn's two closest friends are her housekeeper Hanna Young (despite Katheryn discovering that Hanna's daughter is Candace, a fact that Hanna herself revealed to Katheryn) and attorney Veronica Harrington. (In some ways, Katheryn sees Hanna as her only real friend) While Katheryn is discontented in her dysfunctional family life and particularly her marriage to Jim (knowing all too well of his many affairs), she often doesn't let on as such. Rather, she's two-faced, acting romantically content and loving with Jim when around strangers but bitter and saturnine with Jim when in private. Much of her discontentment, sullenness and pessimism stems from Jim's constant adultery; her battles with breast cancer (a secret which she's kept from the family); and the sexual abuse of her children and their resultant corruption. Katheryn has an inclination to refer to Jim's long line of mistresses by the numerical and chronological order in which Jim has messed around with them as opposed to their given names, highlighting her contempt. She greatly despises Candace, whom she calls "Nine," because of the upheaval Candace has caused with her affair with Jim and her friendship with Amanda. She also has sheer animosity towards her other employee, Celine Gonzales (whom she calls "Four") due to her past affair with Jim and also for the disrespect Celine shows Hanna. Unlike Jim, she tends to be much harder on Amanda, but more gentle and tactful with Wyatt, although she will not tolerate his more extreme behaviors. Katheryn is saddened when Hanna quits her job due to Jim's conniving. However, after a scheme which effectively exonerates Wyatt, Katheryn is tearfully reunited with Hanna and wants her to return to work for her. Hanna agrees, but only after she gets Benny settled in. Katheryn is devastated when she finds out that Amanda is dead, and is comforted by Hanna and Veronica. She finally gets mad and fires Celine, blackmail or no blackmail, and when Jim comes back, she snaps and almost strangles him in a rage, being held back by Veronica and Hanna. Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Anti Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic